


It was a Dark and Stormy Night...

by house_of_wolves



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_wolves/pseuds/house_of_wolves
Summary: Gerard is sitting peacefully at home during a storm when a sopping wet Frank crawls through his window. A couple horror movies and cups of coffee later, feelings are revealed and both their lives are changed.





	It was a Dark and Stormy Night...

**Author's Note:**

> so i was going through the archives of my google docs and found this little fluff one shot thing that wrote about 2 years ago that was never published. cause its so old the writing is a lil cringy (at least for me lol) but i figured i'd post it, so enjoy!

A bolt of lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating a myriad of dense black clouds. Not a moment later, a deafening clap of thunder resounded, quaking the foundation of a ramshackle New Jersey house. The worn out roof struggled to resist the torrential downpour that cascaded down from the darkened clouds. The wind whipped and whistled, causing the house to creak as it strained to stay standing. Heavy droplets of water relentlessly collided with the small basement window of the old house, streaming down the glass pane and obscuring the outside. In the musty basement room, a teenage boy sat on his bed, shoulders hunched as he drew. He sat quietly, unconcerned about the storm raging on just outside of his bedroom. Raven black hair concealed his face as he stared down at a drawing pad, immersed in his work. He wore a loose fitting black T-shirt, and a pair of red star wars boxers. On the wall behind him, fading movie posters with torn edges hung haphazardly from thumbtacks. Clothes, pencils, old coffee cups, and scraps of paper lay scattered across the floor, leaving only a barely visible path to the bed.  Images flashed on an old TV that sat on a stack of books in the corner. Besides the storm outside, the sound crackling from the worn speakers of TV was the only noise present in the room.

The boy sat cross legged on his mattress, with a sketchbook in his lap. His ink stained hands expertly swept a ballpoint pen in an array of patterns across the half finished page. Every so often, he would reach out to the nightstand next to the bed to grasp a steaming mug full of coffee. He would contentedly inhale some of the steam, then take a small sip of the scalding liquid before setting it back on the bedside table.

He sat like this for awhile, lost in his own world as the storm began to intensify. The rain splattered on his window vigorously, eventually turning into a monotonous droning.

Suddenly, without warning, a loud, incessant knocking came from the direction of the window. Nearly dropping the coffee mug that he was holding, the boy abruptly glanced up towards the window. He placed his precious coffee down gently on the nightstand, moved the sketchbook off of his lap, and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The knocking resonated once more, prompting him to quickly pick his way through the debris on the floor and go to the window.

As he approached the window on the other side of the room, he could vaguely make out a dark silhouette through the water cascading down the pane of glass. The pounding on the glass came a third time, and the boy could almost make out the shape of a hand hitting the pane. So despite the rain, the boy reached up and unlatched the lock. He pushed the window open hesitantly, and watched as the figure on the other side reached around the frame and yanked the window outwards.  

“Finally!” a familiar voice cried out. A hand, an arm, a head, a torso, and eventually a full body struggled to fit through the small wooden frame. The boy recognised the figure as they ungracefully squeezed themselves through the opening and fell in a soggy heap on the floor.

“What the hell?” the boy exclaimed. “Frank, it’s pouring out there! What are you doing? You could have gotten sick!” lectured the raven haired boy, his voice laced with concern.

The figure on the ground flopped over, warm hazel eyes meeting the boy’s with a mischievous glint. “Well Gee, I always have been the reckless one, haven’t I?” The boy, Gerard, rolled his eyes with a sigh and offered a hand to help up the other.

“You know,” Gerard began, “We _do_ have a door here…”

“Well,” Frank responded, pushing the water plastered hair off of his forehead, “I was knocking at your door for _5 minutes_ and no one answered, so I came to the window instead.”

A light blush rose to Gerard’s cheeks. “Oh, sorry” he muttered, looking down. He looked back up after a moment, observing Frank’s dripping clothes and hair. “Well you look like a drowned rat Frank.” he asserted. “Go shower and warm up, I’ll find you some dry clothes.”

“Oh _thank you_ Gee,” Frank gushed, “what would I ever do without you?” he cooed in a mocking tone. Gerard skeptically raised an eyebrow at him, and Frank proceeded to throw his arms around Gerard’s neck, hanging off of him and soaking him in the process.

“Eek!” Gerard squealed, shoving a soggy Frank off of him. Frank lay sprawled on the floor, giggling like a maniac. “YOU ASSHOLE!” Gerard squawked.

He frantically tried to brush some of the rain water off of him, and glared accusingly down at his friend on the floor. “Go shower off, fuckface. You’re lucky that I even let you in here. You’re soaking wet!”. Frank grinned brightly up at his best friend. Gerard rolled his eyes again and stalked off towards a pile of clothes to find a dry shirt for himself. He picked up a wrinkled David Bowie shirt and sniffed it. It definitely wasn’t clean, but it was bearable. It would do for now.

He turned back around towards Frank, the shirt in hand. Frank had sat up and was giving Gerard his best puppy eyes. Gerard tried to look angry at his best friend. but failed miserably. How could he be mad when Frank gave him that look? He sighed and walked over to Frank’s spot on the floor.

“Come on,” he said, “get your lazy ass up” Frank stared up at him with big eyes for a moment, then reached both of his hands up to Gerard.

“Help me up?” Frank asked hopefully. Gerard rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at Frank.

“Pleeeeease” Frank drew out dramatically.

Gerard huffed. “Fine.” He extended an arm out, which Frank took gratefully.

He hefted Frank up on his feet again, and gently shoved him towards the direction of the bathroom. Frank stumbled through the clutter and opened the bathroom door. “Towels are in the cupboard.” Gerard mumbled, meeting eyes with Frank as he shut the door to the bathroom.

“Thanks Gee.” Frank lifted the corner of his mouth into a grateful half smile. “Nice boxers, by the way.” he remarked, shutting the door before Gerard could react. Gerard sputtered for a moment, a deep crimson rising to his cheeks as he remembered to dorky star wars boxers that he currently wore. He could hear muffled giggling from the bathroom as Frank turned the water on for the shower. That bastard.

While Frank showered, Gerard went upstairs to the laundry room to find some fresh clothes for Frank. (After he put on a pair of sweatpants, of course.) A load was just about done in the dryer, so he waited around for a few minutes for it to finish. Just as the dry cycle ended, he heard the water shut off in the basement. He took out an armload of warm clothes and tramped down the stairs to his room. He tossed the clothes into a heap on the floor, and began to search for a shirt and some sweatpants that wouldn’t be too large for Frank’s smaller frame. Just as he found a pair of sweatpants, he heard the bathroom door handle turn.

He looked up to see Frank emerge through a cloud of steam, with only a towel around his waist. Gerard swiftly looked down to hide his blush, which stood out prominently on his pale cheeks. He shyly glanced up through strands of obsidian hair as Frank approached. He softly bit his lip as he noticed the water droplets covering his best friend’s bare torso. God, why did he have to find his best friend so attractive? Without making eye contact, he unceremoniously shoved the dry clothes towards Frank. He could NOT let Frank see how flustered he was getting. Frank could never know his secret. It would ruin their friendship.

“Uhh, here you go.” Gerard bashfully squeaked. “Fresh from the dryer.”

Frank graciously took the warm clothes, holding them carefully so that they wouldn’t get wet. Gerard was so modest, it was kind of cute. He looked down at Gerard, who still hadn’t met his eye. He shook his head, smiling softly.

“I’ll go get changed” Frank announced quietly. He tiptoed back towards the bathroom, pausing at the door to turn around to gaze at Gerard. The pale boy remained crouched on the floor, eyes glued to the laundry pile. Frank could make out an intense crimson tint on his best friend’s soft cheeks. Frank’s cheeks turned to a similar shade of red, and he stepped inside the bathroom, softly closing the door behind him. Gerard can never find out how he feels about him, Frank thought as he donned his dry set of clothes.

While Frank changed in the bathroom, Gerard got up from his spot on the floor and made his way over to the TV. He knelt down beside a pile of old horror flicks, and began to sift through them, searching for a film that he and Frank could watch.

Frank emerged from the bathroom, wearing one of Gerard’s old Dracula T-Shirts and a pair of slightly-too-large grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips, despite him tying the string as tight as it would go. He glanced towards the window, observing that while it still was pouring outside, the rain had let up significantly. He gingerly stepped over the piles of junk littering the floor, heading towards where Gerard sat crouched down by his VHS collection.

“So what do we have on tap for tonight?” Frank asked. Gerard hesitated for a moment, eyes remaining on the pile of tapes. He picked up a couple that he had separated from the rest, and stood up, lightly blushing as he made eye contact with Frank. He stuttered slightly as he handed each movie to the other boy, rattling off the titles of some slasher horror flicks. Frank studied each one that was placed into his hands, and after Gerard had handed them all over, he decided on Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He handed this one to Gerard, who took it in his hands, glanced at the cover, then nodded. “Good choice.” he murmured softly, looking up to smile shyly at Frank.

Gerard popped it in the VHS player, plopped down on the couch, and grabbed the remote off the small coffee table that sat between the ratty suede couch and the TV. Frank followed suit, grabbing a quilt off the armrest as he sat down next to Gerard. He threw the blanket over both of them, and leaned back into the worn cushions of the couch, lacing his fingers behind his head and sighing contentedly.

Gerard turned on the TV, and began to rewind the tape. Frank watched as the credits rolled back up the screen at a fast pace, then broke the silence that had settled over the room. “It’s a great night to be watching horror films isn’t it?” he questioned, turning to look at Gerard.

Gerard put down the remote.

“It is” he replied, twisting his head to look out the window behind him. “It’s also a great night to get murdered.” he observed thoughtfully. Frank chuckled. “No I’m serious!”Gerard insisted, “Like it’s the perfect setting! two friends alone in a house… on a dark and stormy night…” he trailed off, turning back around to glance at Frank.

“Sounds like the intro to some shitty porno, but whatever” Frank remarked,shrugging.

“GROSS” Gerard shouted, blushing furiously as he slugged a giggling Frank in the shoulder.

“Well I’m sorry,” Frank laughed, “the way you described it just sounded _way_ too much like the title of one of my Uncle’s old tapes are up in the attic”

“FRANK” Gerard sputtered. Frank was cackling by this point, his arms wrapped around his torso as he doubled over. Gerard threw a pillow at him, but still couldn’t help from giggling. Frank’s laugh was infectious.

The tape clicked, signalling the end of its rewind. He nudged the still chuckling Frank on the shoulder as he picked up the remote.

“Sit up you asshole. The movie’s gonna start.” he grumbled as he pressed ‘Play’. Frank looked up at Gerard, tears shining in his eyes from laughing so hard. Gerard glared back at him, struggling to keep a straight face. Frank grinned, wiping a stray tear, and Gerard cracked. He started giggling, shook his head, and put his face in his hands. “What am I gonna do with you Frankie?” he sighed, lifting his head to glance at his smiling best friend. Frank shrugged, smiling even brighter. Gerard rolled his eyes, and turned to face the TV.

 

After about 30 minutes of high pitched screams and bad acting, Gerard began to nod off. His head would drop for a split second, then he would snap it up again. He yawned and stretched a couple times, attempting to stay awake. His eyes would slowly fall closed as screaming college kids were chainsawed in half by Jason. Then, realizing that he was drifting off, his eyes would pop open again. He would sit up and shake his head a little bit, then settle back down into the couch to repeat the process over again. After numerous failed attempts to keep himself awake, Gerard eventually surrendered to himself and fell into a satisfied slumber.

Frank had been watching Gerard fail to stay awake out of the corner of his eye for the past 10 minutes, so it was no surprise when the raven haired boy eventually curled up into the blankets and fell asleep. Frank barely paid any attention to the movie. He couldn’t help himself from staring adoringly at his sleeping best friend. There was no denying it, Gerard was adorable when he slept. His velvety black hair was gently tousled, sticking up in odd directions. Blue light from the TV danced across his face, creating shadows that accentuating his soft features. His mouth lay opened slightly, and a bit of drool had slipped out. He would occasionally twitch in his sleep, and make pleasant little hums as he pulled the blankets up to his chin. Gerards was perfect. Frank was absolutely in love.

A stray tuft of hair had fallen over Gerard’s face. Frank reached out and gingerly brushed it aside, careful to not wake the other boy. Gerard’s hair was incredibly soft. Frank couldn’t resist touching it more, he ran his hands cautiously through the disheveled mass of black locks. Gerard hummed happily in his sleep, and unconsciously leaned into Frank’s tentative hand. Frank felt as if his heart was going to explode.

The affection that he felt towards his best friend was overwhelming. He surveyed his best friend with great fondness, and began to run his hands through Gerard’s hair with increased confidence. The other boy stirred, and Frank froze.

What if Gerard awoke and found him like this? What would he tell him? Frank panicked slightly as Gerard started to wake up. Frank hastily untangled his hands from Gerard’s hair, and sat up straight again. In a moment, Gerard slowly cracked open his eyes, and yawned, stretching his arms out. He looked down at himself, at the TV, then at Frank. He perked up a little bit, “Shit Frank! I’m so sorry!” he fretted. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep!”

“It’s okay Gee.” Frank assured, smiling softly at his distressed best friend. “I really don’t mind”

Gerard gave Frank a distraught look “But-” he began

“Gerard you only missed like 10 minutes of the movie, it’s fine.” Frank insisted. “We’ve seen this one before anyways.”

Gerard sighed, giving Frank a grateful smile. “How late is it anyways?” he asked “I haven’t checked the clock in awhile.”

“Uhh one second” Frank answered, reaching for his pocket where he had put his watch. Frank felt around for his pocket, but couldn’t find it. Looking down, he remembered that he was wearing Gerard’s clothes. “Shit, my watch is with my jeans. But I think it was like 12 o’clock when I left my house?” he guessed. Gerard shook his head head at Frank, who shrugged helplessly. Gerard stood up from the couch, pausing to lift his arms up and stretch.

“Well,” he began “it must be pretty late if I’m this tired.” He trudged through the clothes on his floor and went up to his bedside table. He moved a couple comic books and half finished drawings out of the way to uncover his alarm clock.

“Well, it’s 3:27 in the A-fucking-M” he announced as he looked at the glowing red numbers. “What do you want to do?” he asked, making his way back to his spot on the couch. “I could go upstairs and put on a pot of coffee, or we could just call it a night and go to bed.”

Frank paused, weighing both options. “Coffee?” he answered with a slight rise in the pitch of his voice.

“Coffee sounds great.” Gerard responded, slightly quirking up one side of his mouth. “I’ll get some going right now.” He stepped around the couch and headed towards the base of the stairs. He reached the first step, paused, then turned around. “You coming?” he called back to Frank, who was still on the couch.

“Yeah,” Frank yawned. “One sec.” Gerard watched quietly as Frank sat up off the back of the couch, and rolled his neck around to get out the stiffness that had settled in. He then stood up, let out an enormous yawn, and arched his back as he stretched his arms up above his head. The shirt lifted up a little bit, revealing a pale sliver of skin exposed to the air. Gerard’s gaze was drawn to the little trail of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband his low hanging sweatpants. His cheeks immediately flushed scarlet, and he tore his eyes away from Frank. Now was NOT the time.

Gerard’s eyes were glued to the floor when Frank approached him. Their eyes briefly met. Frank offered a small smile, and Gerard’s face burned even more. Gerard quickly turned away, and started up the stairs. Frank followed, silently appreciating how good Gerard looked from behind. Gerard reached the door at the top and opened it. He moved to the side of the staircase, put his arm out to hold the door, and beckoned dramatically for Frank to enter.

“M’lady” he drawled in a mock pretentious voice, tipping an imaginary hat in Frank’s direction. Frank snickered.

“Why good sir, you’re too kind to me” Frank countered with a disgustingly fake accent, breaking into a fit of giggles. Gerard grinned back at him, and Frank proceeded to saunter past the other boy, dramatically curtsying and fanning himself.

“Such a dork.” Gerard whispered to himself, shaking his head with a smile.

Frank stopped in his tracks. “Excuse me good sir?” he loudly gasped, still speaking in an accent “What did you just call me?”. Gerard simply stared back, a challenging glint in his eye.

Gerard cleared his throat. “I _said,_ good lady, that you,” he paused, flipping his hair back dramatically“are a COMPLETE DORK”

“Good sir!” Frank huffed, “How DARE you?!”. Gerard’s attempt to keep a straight face cracked, and he burst out laughing. Frank grinned, and exclaimed in the same voice “I’m afraid that I must fight you now, good sir. You called me a dork, which is UNFORGIVABLE”. Frank lunged towards Gerard, tackling him to the ground. Gerard was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. “GOOD SIR,” bellowed Frank, “now is NOT the time for jokes”.

Frank’s voice made Gerard laugh even harder, so Frank swung one leg over Gerard and grabbed wrists, pinning them on the ground above his head. Internally, Gerard was freaking out, cause holy shit…his  long term crush is straddling him? With his wrists pinned down?! Luckily he was laughing so hard, so he didn’t really care that much. “GOOD SIR” Frank shouted, “I DEMAND that you quit laughing RIGHT NOW”

“Make me.” Gerard breathed out, voice suddenly quieter. Frank froze, and stared down at the boy beneath him. Gerard, now realizing the implication of what he said, panicked. His eyes went wide, and he frantically began to sputter out an apology.

Frank’s brain had shut off. Did Gerard really just say that? He looked down at the other boy’s face, seeing the burning scarlet that flushed his face and neck. Gerard’s mouth was moving, but Frank heard none of the stammered excuses that he blurted out. Frank was simply enamoured with Gerard in his entirety.

He stared at the soft, pink lips that were still stumbling over words in an effort to apologise. A small smile made its way onto Frank’s face. Gerard was absolutely radiant. Frank removed one of his hands from its place around Gerard’s wrist. Tentatively, Frank tucked a stray lock of Gerard’s hair behind his ear. Gerard abruptly dropped off in the middle of what he was saying. His mouth lay agape as Frank tenderly ran his fingers through his hair. “Gerard?” Frank asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah?” Gerard replied with a trembling voice.

“Can I kiss you?” Frank breathed out, gazing intently into the depths of Gerard’s hazel eyes.

He nodded silently, never breaking eye contact with Frank.

Frank gingerly pulled his hand out of Gerard’s hair. He brushed the back of his fingers on the other boy’s face gently, causing Gerard’s eyes to flutter closed for a moment. Frank placed his hand on the floor next to Gerard’s head, being careful to not trap any hair. He took his other hand off of Gerard’s wrist and delicately cupped the other boy’s jaw. He lifted Gerard’s face up slightly, and leaned in.

Frank rested his forehead against the other boy’s, his eyes falling closed. For a moment that felt like a lifetime, the pair lay still, reveling in each other’s presence. A soft sigh escaped from Gerard’s slightly parted lips, and Frank was reeled back into the present.

He opened his eyes, and was greeted with Gerard’s pooling hazel depths just millimeters in front of him. The meeting of their eyes sent a jolt of desire through Frank’s body like an electrical current. Shaken out of his daze, Frank finally pushed forward and closed the gap between their mouths.

Frank’s mouth lightly touched Gerard’s parted lips, sending another jolt through his body. The monumental shock of it all left both boys laying still for a fleeting moment, unsure of what to do. Another soft sigh left Gerard, and Frank began to shyly work his lips against the other boy’s. Gerard, after some hesitation, joined in on the tentative rhythm.

A few moments passed, both boys still slowly getting used to the new sensations that reverberated through their bodies. Neither had ever felt a kiss so shy, yet so electric. Gerard reached a slightly shaky hand up to Frank’s face, caressing the soft stubble that littered his jawline. Frank, seeing this as a cue to continue, pressed his lips harder onto Gerard’s. Gerard gasped, and Frank pulled back, worried that he had gone too far.

He looked down at the boy pinned beneath him, and nearly moaned at the sight. Gerard’s hair lay splayed out, creating a sharp contrast with the white kitchen tile. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were shut tight, and his mouth lay open, gasping for air. Frank gingerly placed a hand on the side of Gerard’s face, brushing the other boy’s soft pink cheeks with his thumb.

“Gerard?” he began, his voice strained. “Is this okay?”

The raven haired boy’s eyes fluttered open, and the blush in his cheeks deepened to a dangerous shade of red as his eyes met Frank’s. He lay there for what felt like ages, simply staring at Frank with an unreadable expression.

Frank, feeling a sharp pain in his chest, took his hand off of the other’s face. How could he have ever believed that Gerard liked him back? God, why did he have to KISS him? Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment. He averted his gaze from the boy beneath him, unable to look. He’d ruined it. His best friend, the best thing that ever happened to him, would never be the same. He lost the light of his life, and it was all his own fault. Why couldn’t he just keep his feelings to himself?

Frank hastily got up, untangling himself from Gerard’s limbs, still refusing to meet his eye. The other boy lifted himself from the ground, propping himself up on his elbows, still not saying a word.

“Gerard” Frank whispered, voice cracking with tears. He intended to continue with an apology, but it was all too much. With tears streaming down his face, he ran to the front door, opened it, and disappeared out into the rain.

\---

Gerard lay frozen on the kitchen floor, dumbfounded. Frank liked him? Frank KISSED him? He reveled in the fact that the boy he’d been in love with since middle school shared his feelings. Gerard carefully moved his hand up to brush his fingertips over his bottom lip. It still tingled with the memory of Frank’s lips.

As his mind recapped the night’s events, he was suddenly reminded of his the present situation, in which the love of his life had just ran out into the street. He cursed himself for being too shocked to respond. He had to do something to fix it, before it was too late.

Bolting up from his sitting position, Gerard made a beeline for his front door that had been left ajar. Without a second thought, he sprinted out into the rain soaked yard after Frank.

Gerard’s face was immediately assaulted by a cold barrage of heavy raindrops. His hair was whipped around in all directions by the howling wind.

“FRANK” he shouted as loud as he could. The call was lost in the wind.

He could barely see three feet in front of him as he sprinted across the muddy yard towards the curb of the street.

“FRANK WHERE ARE YOU” he bellowed again at the top his lungs. He strained to hear any sort of sound. Squinting through the rain, he struggled to make out any sort of figure that could be Frank. He trudged through the raging storm, calling out Frank’s name again and again. Frank HAD to be close by.

After a few agonizing minutes of searching, Gerard neared the end of the block. His voice was hoarse from shouting, and his soaking wet hair was plastered to his face. With all of his strength, he called out Frank’s name for a final time. Only the wind and rain answered. Gerard was numb. He sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face with the rain. How could he ruin the only chance he ever had at love? Head in his hands, he fell into despair.

Just as he was about to give up, his ear picked up a distant sound. He lifted his head from his hands, straining his ears. Through the howling of the wind and pounding of the rain, he heard the faintest voice calling his name.

Gerard was on his feet in an instant. He whipped his head around in every direction, struggling to catch a glimpse of Frank. He heard the voice again, coming from the other end of the block. His soggy shoes flopped loudly against the pavement as he dashed down the street.

He neared the street corner, and under the weak light of the streetlamp he could make out a shadowy figure standing in the rain. With ragged breaths, he quickened his pace. That had to be Frank.

With 10 feet left to go, the figure looked up. Gerard’s face broke out into a grin. It was Frank.

The boy that talked to the shy art kid that sat in the back of the classroom.

The boy he’d watched countless horror movies with. His first best friend.

The boy that he is completely, totally, undeniably, in love with.

Gerard reached Frank and threw his arms around him. He leaned in next to his ear, stumbling over himself as he said “Frank I’m so fucking sorry, I was just so in shock I didn’t know how to react I mean I’ve kinda been in love with you since you first talked to me in 7th grade and for so long I thought that you would hate me if I liked you and I mean HELL I didn’t even know if you were gay but I’m so sorry it’s taken so long and-”

Frank cut him off with a kiss. Surprised, Gerard’s eyes sprang wide open for a moment, but as Frank’s lips softly pressed his, he melted into it, eyes falling shut as his fingers threaded into the other boy’s hair. Frank pulled away, eyes meeting Gerard’s.

"Gerard," Frank breathed. "I've always wanted this, wanted you."

Gerard couldn't believe it. At a loss for words, he leaned in again. The next kiss held more passion behind it, more ferocity. There was no holding back now, since they knew each other's true feelings .

Gerard snaked his arms around Frank's waist, pulling them flush together. Frank lightly moaned at the contact, kissing the other boy with increased vigor. He bit Gerard's bottom lip, illicting a moan from the taller boy. Frank released his lip and pulled away.

“Gerard, as much as I really love kissing you, it’s kind of fucking cold out here.” he admitted. “Maybe we can continue this inside where we can’t get pneumonia?” he said, quirking his mouth slightly.

“Yeah… maybe we should” Gerard said shyly, pecking Frank’s lips in agreement. He smiled, took Frank’s hand, and made his way back to the house where soft sheets, hot coffee, and more kisses would be waiting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so literally ALL of this was fluff, i might make a slightly saucier sequel, who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also if you noticed any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know and i will fix! (i glanced over this briefly after finding it)


End file.
